Mistyfoot's kits (alternative to actual kits)
PROLOGUE I had six kits. It was pretty terrifying at first; there were so many. But it soon became managable, even a little exciting. Six new warriors had entered the clan because of me! Well, that was what had I thought, anyway. If only I'd known what was to come, the excitement would have turned to dread as surely as day turns to night. "So, Misty. I'm guessing you must have grown close to Blackclaw after all!" Silverstream purred, padding into the nursery.. I frowned in confusion, then realized what he meant. The other cats must have assumed that Blackclaw was the father due to the black colour of some of the kits.. But I could never reveal the real father. I had acted foolishly in the past. No, "foolish" was an insult to what I had done. My clan was all that mattered to me and I had betrayed it. Betrayed it gladly. I was so disgusted with myself, it made me sick. "Yeah, it turns out Blackclaw isn't the grumpy old badger I thought he was." I lied. "Have you chosen names yet?" she looked fondly at my sleeping offspring. "For some of them." "Can I help?" she demanded eagerly, her eyes lighting up. I nodded, turning to the youngsters. There were four she-kits and two toms. The first born tom looked exactly like me. So much that is was haunting. Looking at him made me feel like I was looking at my reflection in the river- except, of course, that he was clearly a tom. His only other differing feature was his blazing amber eyes. "The tom is named Stormkit." I told her. The next kit was a she-cat, with a very dark grey pelt and my blue eyes. Her tail was very, very long and I had been tempted to call her Longkit. But Longkit somehow didn't suit her. "Why don't you call the dark grey she-cat Flowkit? Her tail is kind of flowing, if you know what I mean." Silverstream suggested. I nodded, turning to the next kit. She was completely black, with bright amber eyes. "This one looks like a Midnightkit. And you see the black she-cat with pale blue eyes? She's Skykit." I announced. I then noticed a silver tabby with blue eyes that looked a lot like Silverstream. "But that one can be called Streamkit." I told her. Silverstream's eyes glowed with pleasure. "After me? Thanks, Mistyfoot!" I turned to the final youngster. The second- born tom. A black kit with amber eyes and a white tip on his tail. "This is Ravenkit." ____________________________________________________________________________________ MANY MOONS LATER Allegiances'' (A/N Some cats were invented so all Mistyfoot's kits got mentors.)'' Leader''- Crookedstar'' Deputy''- Leopardfur (apprentice, Skypaw)'' Medicine cat''- Mudfur'' Warriors- ''Blackclaw (apprentice, Heavypaw)'' ''Stonefur (apprentice, Streampaw)'' ''Loudbelly (apprenitce, Silverpaw)'' ''Shadepelt (apprentice, Midnightpaw)'' ''Mistyfoot (apprentice, Stonepaw)'' ''Stonefur (apprentice, Ravenpaw. This is not Ravenpaw as in Fireheart's friend, but Mistyfoot's son. They are different cats.)'' ''Frogheart (apprentice, Flowpaw)'' ''Talonfoot (apprentice, Stormpaw)'' '''Queens- ''Silverstream'' '''Elders- ''Greypool''' _______________________________________________________________________________ Skypaw Crookedstar stood above the murmuring clan. I waited intently, shivering with excitement. Today was my last day of being an apprentice! "I am afraid I have some bad news. Spottedkit, Leopardfur's daughter, was killed by a fox last night. Leopardfur wishes it to be known that Spottedkit will be recieved in Starclan by the name of Spottedfur." our leader mewed sadly. I glanced sympathetically at my mentor whose eyes filled with tears at the mention of the news. "She was a sweet kit." the deputy mewed simply, not meeting the empathetic gazes of any cats in the clearing. "Now for a more pleasant bussiness. Flowpaw, Skypaw, Midnightpaw, Stormpaw, Ravenpaw and Streampaw, it is time for your warrior ceromony." the six of us stepped forwards. As always, we had been sitting in our group. None of us had any friends outside of the group. The pack of us were together so often, the warriors started calling us the "Mistyblacks" after our parents. It was kind of cool, having our own name. I was the leader. It was my ambition to be clan leader and it was only natural for me to lead the Mistyblacks. Ravenpaw was the shyest and followed me a lot, which was annoying yet flattering at the same time. If we had a deputy, it would have been Midnightpaw. We were all skilled above average- according to even Crookedstar- but Midnightpaw and I were the most confident in our ways. I know it sounds boastful, but every one of us knew our position. "I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ravenpaw, Skypaw, Streampaw, Flowpaw, Stormpaw and Midnightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." we all mewed immediately, in unison. The watching warriors yowled in amusement and there were murmurs of ''"Typical" ''and ''"They'll never be separated till they're elders, Starclan forbid." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.From this moment on you will be known as Ravenflight, Skyheart, Streampelt, Flowpelt, Stormheart and Midnightblaze.. StarClan honors your loyalty and your friendship and we welcome you as full warriors of RiverClan." the words were music to my ears. Skyheart! I was Skyheart! This was real! "Midnightblaze! Skyheart! Flowpelt! Stormheart! Streampelt! Ravenflight!" the clan chanted. I saw my mother, her eyes full of pride. My heart glowed with happiness. This was real. This was real. I reminded myself constantly. "I'm glad I won't have to dream of in the apprentices den any more." Talonfoot muttered, his eyes gleaming with mishchief. I opened my mouth in mock-horror. "How rude of you!" I purred, but in truth I had never been happier. The handsome gray tom really liked me! I was a warrior! Life had never been better. If I had known what was to come, I would have changed my mind, ____________________________________________________________________________ We raced through the trees. It felt so wrong. The Thunderclan scent of the place made me want to turn around as it was, but I kept going. The six of us ran in a pack, an invincible pack. "Stop!" a voice cried. Thunderclan, I thought. We froze on the spot, before realizing who had spoken. "Cinderpelt!" the injured medicine cat could never fight off six talented, strong young warriors. We stood before the small gray she-cat. She was weaker but stayed strong. "You know, you're gifted. Mistyblacks, isn't it?" she ignored our looks of surprise. How did she know our name? "There shall be six of the water, each with power, that are destined for greatness only as one. Starclan sent us this omen. It is meant for you. Please obey it." Cinderpelt begged, before trying to run away. Stormkit leapt on top of her, pinning her down. "What are our powers?" he hissed. "You must work it out for yours..." "Tell us!" Ravenflight yowled. Cinderpelt shook her head slowly, and a rush of light descended from the sky. I recognised Willowbreeze, Silverstream's mother. Stars were in her fur as she began to talk. "The sky cat, she is a leader. She will influence the minds of any cat of her clan. Other River cats struggle to resist her orders. Only her kin may resist. The raven cat, he can draw sympathy. His enemies will feel for him and let him go. Only his kin will resist. They must resist the strong temptation to leave him unharmed. The storm cat, he is a fighter. Only a cat of his blood may harm him in battle. The flowing cat, she will lure prey from any hiding place. It will feel obliged to run to her. The stream cat, she controlls emotions. She may choose who loves her and who loves others. Only her kin's emotions may not be controlled. Use your power well. You have had them since your warriorhood began, half a moon ago." Willowbreeze spoke softly, before disappearing. "We're indestructible!" I gasped. My siblings looked as shocked as me. "We can control Riverclan. We can make enemies leave us unharmed. We will never be harmed in battle. We will always have prey. We can control emotions. We're powerful! Power!" I cried, ignoring Ravenflight's look of discontent. "WE ARE POWERFUL! COME AND GET US!" Stormheart shrieked. A Thunderclan patrol raced into view. I don't remember much after that. I only remember the stench of blood almost making me faint. A long-haired white apprentice leapt on my back, but I clawed him easily. My mind went into a kind of frenzy. I couldn't help it. I had power! We could kill any of these cats! I was one of the invinsible Mistyblacks! "Go to the Dark Forest!" I heard Stormheart yowl through the haziness of the moment. I vaguely saw my brother slashing at some cat's throat. I heard gurgles and cries of pain. Thunderclan cries. Stormheart gave a shriek of pleasure with each cry of our opponents. "Stop!" I moaned. The white apprentice tried to claw me again, but Stormheart pulled him off me. My sibling began to claw at the younger cat. "STOP!" I yowled, but it was too late. "Cloudpaw!" a tom wailed. It was a ginger warrior who I knew to be called Fireheart or Firefoot or something like that. "Brightpaw!" he cried. "Die!" Stormheart yowled again, then stopped. The world stopped spinning. I saw that Stormheart had killed the entire Thunderclan patrol alone. Only Fireheart remained. He was shaking. "Cloudpaw! No!" Streampelt was wailing. "Streampelt... I'm sorry... I love you.. a lot... love... Brightpaw... more... forgive me... I... love ... you... " he closed his eyes for the final time. "I promised I would keep him safe." Fireheart said simply, his eyes dull. "CLOUDPAW! STAY!" Streampelt cried. "You knew that filth?" Stormheart hissed at the wailing Streampelt.. I gaped at him. He was never like this! Stormheart was quiet and shy. He had always been the peacemaker. Who was this strange cat? "I loved him. And you killed him!" Streampelt shrieked. Stormheart looked bewildered. "Traitor?" it was more of a question than an accusation. "No. Not a traitor." Streampelt screeched, and attacked. I was relaxed. Stormheart couldn't be hurt in battle. Unless... Unless. Unless he was hurt by kin. I watched as my sister made my brother die... ________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Fan Fictions